Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, in particular, to a composite connection socket for common use of a universal serial bus, such as Micro USB interface or a Lightning interface.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, various types of portable electronic devices including such as smartphones and tablet computers, have already replaced personal computers in the uses of processing information of living, office matters and other businesses such that seamless connection with the network can be made everywhere at any time; therefore, such devices have become one of the essentials to the living of the general public.
Users may have portable electronic devices of various types and brands, and each portable electronic device has its own operating system different, interface socket, transmission cables etc. while using such data cables for information exchange, charging or other matters etc. For example, the most common operating systems are the iOS and Android developed by the companies of Apple and Google respectively, and these two companies use their own transmission and communication protocols such that the cable sockets used are also different from each other. Apple Inc. uses the Lightning interface, whereas Google Inc. may use a universal serial bus, such as Micro USB, and so on. Consequently, users may be required to carry two different cables for uses on different portable electronic devices, leading to difficulty and inconvenience of use by the users. Moreover, in the event where users insert erroneous connectors into an incompatible interface socket, it can also cause damages on the interface socket of the portable electronic device.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the inventor of the present invention to provide a solution capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems of low compatibility of the signal interface sockets associated with the currently existing portable electronic devices.